Talk:FUNimation Entertainment
Status of Dub One Piece is on hiatus isn't it? that should be on here shouldn't it? -17:43 23 March 2008 - I don't know about you guys, but One Piece has returned to Australian TV already since last week. Why America hasn't got it I have no idea... 10:37, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Not unheard of for Aussyland to get stuff before everyone else. I know a English translation for the manga for the series Beyblade was translated and shipped to Aussyland and finished print when the Viz translation was just 1/4 the way through. But generally, Aussyland just has a few very different laws and reglations to America. It is often much easier to realise it down there then elsewhere, though America is still the big money earner. :Sometimes even we Brits get to see a series before the Americans, although the Americans are allowed to usually keep a head of everyone. But in comparison, our laws are strikcer as to what comes over here. One-Winged Hawk 13:35, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, looks like Funimation's halted from the beginning of G8, which they will air because they showed the preview. Don't think it's actually going to air any time soon. 20:22, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I've not seen it here speaking of which... :-( One-Winged Hawk 20:39, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Voice actors I've set up a Voice Actor table and put the first few in it. However I don't have the time to finish this. If anyone wants to complete it, they can. I'll finish it some other time when I don't have to worry about shifting things in the loft. --One-Winged Hawk 19:15, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :Umm... Does REALLY do the voice of Woop Slap? I mean, the voice of Alvida does the voice of THAT guy?! - BattleFranky202 15:39, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::I may have done a mistake there while transferring info around... There were 50+ names to do after all. ::And I note no one helped at all, I know I said I'd do it when I'm not busy, but no one attempted to pick up where I left off. Not complaining, just tossing around a footnote here on the fact this is becoming a habbit foreveryone to just leave the work for one person to finsh. O_O' --One-Winged Hawk 16:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hokka Who is " "? - BattleFranky202 15:14, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :I presume a minor character or thats a mispelling... --One-Winged Hawk 16:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hocker I presume. --One-Winged Hawk 09:41, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Okay time to say it I'll ask it plainly: How far are Funimation in the series? Answer: Not this far thats for sure. I can accept the names for casting the CP9 characters and Franky because their in One Piece unlimited. But not anything else because thats speculation. How can they have Oz and Jigoro's casting already if they are NOT this far? --One-Winged Hawk 19:55, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Including the DVD image inside the table Hey guys, this is just a proposal, but how about including the DVD's image inside the table? It would allow for the image to be a smidgen bigger, and I just think it looks tidier. It's just a suggestion, I don't want to step on any toes. --YazzyDream 08:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Name of the company After Navarre sold the company in 2011, the name was changed to simply "Funimation". --Aassdddai talk 10:31, April 11, 2013 (UTC)